justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Papaoutai
"Papaoutai" by Stromae is featured on Just Dance 2015. It is exclusive to the PAL region but is also available as an NTSC DLC. Dancers Classic They are supposed to act as father and son. The father wears a brown afro, a red and yellow sweater, a light blue shirt underneath, a red bow tie, a pair of brown glasses and a light blue glove. The son has short brown hair, yellow polo shirt, orange bow tie, and a blue glove. Both of them have green shorts, high blue socks and brown shoes. Papaoutai coach 1.png|P1 Papaoutai coach 2.png|P2 African Dance The coach wears a yellow suit and a zebra-patterned bra. She wears a pink hat with jewelry dangling and also colorful bracelets on both wrists. She also wears a pair of stockings; one completely red and the other in various bright colors. Background Classic A living room with orange sofa, orange desk and many animated cubes appearing on the walls. African Dance The background for the African Dance is similar to that of an Extreme Choreography's. It glows red, green, orange and turquoise at points at the song. Mashup Papaoutai ''has a Mashup with the theme '"Ultra Violet" which is exclusive to PAL copies of the game. It features dancers that are dressed mostly in pink and purple. Dancers (No repeats) * ''Gentleman'' (Sweat) (JD2014) * ''Starships'' (JD2014) * ''I Kissed a Girl'' (JD2014) * [[What You Waiting For?|''What You Waiting For?]] (JD3) * [[You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)]] (JD2015) * ''Baby Don't Stop Now'' (JD3) * ''Think'' (JD3) * ''Let's Go To The Mall'' (JD3) * ''Venus'' (JD3) * ''Call Me Maybe'' (JD4) Gold Moves Classic There are 4 '''Gold Moves in the Classic routine: ' Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4:' Make a semicircle in front of yourself while walking in opposite directions. Gold Move 2: Throw your right hand while you stand on one leg. Papaoutaigm134.jpg|Gold Moves 1,3 & 4 Goldenmovepapa.jpg|Gold Move 2 African Dance There are 2 Gold Moves in the African Dance routine: Both: Leap into the air and put your bent left elbow above your straightened right arm directly over your chest, as if you are hugging yourself. As soon as you land, punch the air. Africandance GM.PNG|Both Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Papaoutai appears in the following Mashups: African Dance *''Fatima'' (World Music) Captions Papaoutai ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here is/are the captions attributed to their dance moves: African Dance * Djole * Africa's in Me * African Shuffle Trivia * This is the third French song in the ''Just Dance series. The first one is Marcia Baila from ''Just Dance 3'' and the second one is Danse (Pop Version) from ''Just Dance 2014''. All three songs are PAL exclusives. But this time the artist is from Belgium instead of France. * This is the second family dance in the Just Dance series. The first one is Blame It on the Boogie on Just Dance 2014. * This is the fourth song to have a child or teenager as a coach in the Just Dance ''series, after ''Kids in America, Blame It on the Boogie and Could You Be Loved. It is succeeded by the Classroom Version of I Gotta Feeling.''' *This is the seventh PAL exclusive in the Just Dance series. ** This is also the second PAL song to be available as a DLC for the NTSC region, with the first being Make The Party (Don't Stop). However, this only applies to the Wii. ** Also, Make The Party (Don't Stop) received some changes in its background, while this one didn't. * The cubes that appears on the walls in the background are recycled from Party Rock Anthem, and the desk is recycled from Swinging 60's Workout. *The theme and the choreography of this duet are similar to the music video. * Unlike Till I Find You, in the description of the song's preview didn't say that it was a PAL exclusive. * This is the first time a PAL exclusive song becomes DLC in NTSC region. * You Spin Me Round coach is the only male in the Mashup. * The coach for the African Dance strongly resembles Super Bass. * The first dancer looks like Stromae and the second dancer looks like his son in the music video. * Papaoutai means, "Dad, Where are you" in French, but is pronounced as if a child would say it. * This is one of four songs in the ''Just Dance 2015'' to have a duet with both people of the same gender, with the other three being Let It Go, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'s Campfire Dance, and I Love It's Guard Dance. * With the dancers having a skin tone, they are one of the very few to have a distinguishable face, along with Prince Ali, Crazy Christmas, Let It Go and XMas Tree. * This is the second regional exclusive to have a Mashup; the first is Till I Find You from the same game. * Although the avatar can be bought in the Dancer Card section for 5 Mojocoins, when the song is viewed in the Shop (for the NTSC region), the avatar can be seen under "Includes 1 exclusive avatar". * There are many dancers in the Ultra Violet Mashup who are not really dressed in shades of violet, such as Call Me Maybe, Baby Don't Stop Now, and I Kissed a Girl. However, they do wear many articles of pink clothes but not purple clothes or their hair is pink or purple. * In the store preview, the audio is not synced with the dance. * This is the first time a PAL Exclusive is nominated in Just Dance Awards. * About 13 seconds of the beginning have been shaved from the final routine (it's the part where a piano is being played). Gallery Papaouta.jpg|Papaoutai Papaoutai African.jpg|Papaoutai (African Dance) Papaoutaimu cover.png|Papaoutai (Mashup) papaoutai_cover.png|JD2015 Cover papaoutaialt_cover.png|African Dance cover 184.pngP1's avatar 191.png|African Dance avatar PAPAUNTAI.jpg|The thumbnail of the song Screen Shot 2014-09-15 at 7.00.36 AM.png|Gameplay Papaouite.png|African Dance P.PNG tomis_on_nicholas__back_bigger_version_by_minecraft_girl24-d83uy8h.jpg|How it appears on Xbox Live when not in game, but from the Xbox Dashboard. Comp 2 (0;00;02;11).jpg|Alternate Extraction descarga (6) (1).png jbkn.png Papaoutai extractions.png Videos Stromae - Papaoutai Just_Dance_2015_-_Papaoutai_-_5*_Stars Papaoutai - African Dance Just Dance 2015 Papaoutai (Mashup) - Stromae Just Dance 2015 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:DLC's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:French Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Terry Yaki Category:Region Exclusives